Faded
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: She took his place she felt nothing when he came for her she only looked at him like a stray cat. Who are you? She was convinced she was the cat now her memories of him were gone everything was gone.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket.

----

She sat silently in the dark room her back was against the cold wall to ease the pain of the cuts on her back the ones that Akito had given her earlier that day blood seemed to roll down her pale porcelain skin. She couldn't tend to her back Akito had made sure of it by tieing her hands tightly together. Soft footsteps came across the brick walkway outside. A small glimpse of orange peering through the bars before two hands wrapped around them, crimson eyes looking between them. "I heard you were here... and I came over as fast as I could..." he whispered, breathlessly from running. She looked up from where she was her eyes were dull as she looked up to him. She was struggling now starting to shake a single yellow ribbon rested in her brown matted hair.

"Tohru, come on... we have got to get you out of here and take you home..." he said as he looked in at her, shaking the lock.

"Who's Tohru...?" She spoke up looking back up to him watching him listening to his words and his attempt to get the lock off the door.

"You're Tohru..." he said, not really noticing the question's meaning, just tugging on the lock still, trying to break it.

She watched him as she used the wall to stand she walked toward the door limping. "... I have no name..."

His eyes slowly lifted a bit and looked in at her, "Wh-What? Quit playing Tohru, we got to get you home."

"This is my home, in this cage." She placed her hand against the cold door as she looked to what little light was allowed in the room.

"No, you live with me, and Yuki and Shigure. Far from this hell hole." He was growing angry, being unable to bust the lock.

"Who are you I never heard those names before." She tried to look up threw bars. "Why have you come?"

"I came to take you home Tohru, it's me... Kyou..."

"... Kyou?" She looked at him blankly. "I don't know you why would you be taking me?"

His eyes fell slightly as he let go of the lock, "Y-You don't, know me..? Tohru, how could you not know me..."

"Why do you keep saying Tohru that's not my name!" She spoke up a little louder. "I'm a monster that no one wants..."

"Because it IS your name!" His anger at the lock was growing more intense, his hands yanking at it harshly.

"... You're going to hurt me just like him... Aren't you..." She spoke sadly as she moved away from the door into the darkness.

"No! I'm here to save you Tohru! To take you away from that bastard..." Quickly he walked away from the cage, looking around for something to smash the lock with. She sat with her back against the wall whimpering a bit from the pain that was felt from her sudden movements. The sounds of loud banging against the lock came from the door as he smashed against it with a small metal pipe. She covered her ears quickly hearing the metal against metal. Her ears had become sensitive from being in the cage for to long.

Slowly he slid the pipe between the lock's opening, prying on it slowly. "Come on... break damn it!"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed threw gritted teeth. "I'm the monster I'm the cat that caused everyone so much sorrow!"

His eyes looked up, stopping the prying on the lock. "No Tohru... you've been lied to, fed false memories... I... am the cat..."

"Don't be stupid now leave before he comes!" She stood weakly. "I don't want to be beaten because some stupid boy playing hero!"

He growled and started prying on the lock again. "I'm the cat damn it, you don't belong here! You aren't a Sohma! You have nothing to do with this!"

"... Then how come whenever a boy embraces me I transform!" She growled now she wasn't the same anymore everything was different.

His left hand reached through the bars, showing the beads, "This is why I am the cat! These beads are all that keeps me hidden, the true me!"

"Oh wow a fuckin bracelet! Aren't we special!" She turned her back to him showing a blood soaked shirt.

Kyou yanked his hand back and grabbed the bracelet, starting to slide it off. "This is the true form of the cat!" His eyes closed as he nearly got the bracelet off, hearing the sound of footsteps.

"... I really don't give a shit what your true form is..." She spoke so coldly towards the cat. "... I have a true form to thanks to Akito-sama..."

Kyou growled again, she was starting to piss him off, not so much her, but Akito. He'd made her think she remembered things that weren't true. Pulling off the beads, a cloud of purple smoke began to flow. She moved from the door now her hands struggling against the rope as she growled at him fiercely.

Slowly his form grew to nearly twice his normal height, a monstrous appearance of a demonic cat, claws extending well over six inches in length. She only smirked shaking her head. "Good you can kill me and end my suffering. Its only right for a cat of such burden to be killed in such a way."

Kyou's right hand slammed down on the lock, smashing it to hundreds of pieces. "I'm the cat!"

She slowly opened the door walking out her appearance had even changed her eyes opened slowly as she looked to him her eyes had even changed to a crimson color her hands were bleeding from where she had been trying to get free of the ropes. "I never knew there were two monsters." She spoke coldly.

----

Please Review!


	2. Transformation

The monstrous form stretched out to its full height as he looked down at the girl now. "There isn't... you're only letting Akito control you..."

"Akito-san is the only one that accepts me!" She growled at him baring her teeth some even looked like they had taken on the form of a cat.

"Akito only wants you to believe he accepts you to keep you away from us!" His arm reached down to grab her quickly. Her eyes widened as she bite down on his hand sinking her teeth into his flesh.

The bite didn't seem to phase him as he lifted her small frame into the air off the ground within his large hand. "Give up the fake memories! You're not a member of the Sohma family and are NOT cursed!" She kept her grip on him now as her teeth sunk in more her nails digging into his flesh. Slowly he turned and began to walk back towards Shigure's home. Her attempts to attack him were useless, the pain not even affecting him. She let go of him now as she attempted to slip away from him. She growled at him once more as she rolled away from his grasp. His hand only closed tighter when he felt her trying to slide out of his grasp. He refused to let her get away this time, he would take her home where she belonged. She whimpered in pain as she struggled against his grasp.

"I won't give up 'til you learn the truth," he hissed as he walked quickly through the trees, holding her within his large hand, several feet above the ground. Her head lowered slowly onto his hand her eyes slowly closed blood could be felt in his hand from the deep cuts on her back from the whip. The trees passed by almost as if they were blurs, his rapid pace towards the home that he'd lived in with her for so long now.

She let out a horrid scream of pain as she tried to wiggle free. "You're killing me!"

"You lie! If I were going to kill you, you'd be dead!" He hissed, glaring down at her, "If you would stop resisting, you wouldn't cause yourself pain!"

"Put me down!" Tears started to roll down her face as she struggled more screaming as loud as she could.

"Not until you're home where you belong," came the deep voice of the monstrous beast that carried her. It seemed as though Kyou's control over his darkness had increased since the last time he'd been that way. She finally stopped struggling against him blood was dripping to the ground from her wounds she had strained too much. Kyou's form moved fast still, the sight of the home coming into view finally. Slowly a poof could be heard a small frail furry cat lay in his grasp. Her eyes were closed her fur was tattered and covered with clomps of blood.

His form stopped when he felt form in his hand seem to vanish, looking down to see that there was a cat there now. Blinking, he stopped and looked down at it. A small whimper escaped her lips her eyes struggled to open. "... Why are you... Doing this to me...?"

The confusion that washed over him caused a shift in his body, sending him back down to the normal human boy with the beads. "Wh-What the hell...?" She landed on her feet weakly trying to move only to fall onto her side. Kyou's form fell back onto his butt, feeling slightly weak from the transformation as he looked at the girl cat. She opened her eyes slowly as she watched him she was weak still, but she still tried to move toward him.

"How is this possible..? There can't be two cats..." He was so confused, his body weak and tired.

She finally made it close to him her head falling onto his leg. "... Please don't hurt me..." He was too confused to even do anything, it shouldn't have been possible. Her eyes closed slowly as she lay silent now her breathing slow. Slowly he lay back and stared up at the sky, confused still and tired.

Yuki walked past him before turning seeing him and the cat. "Kyou-kun you can't just bring strays back with you like this."


	3. I don't want to

He laid on the ground still, sighing as he stared up at the sky, his shirt being tattered shreds of cloth. The cat looked up weakly before her head fell on the warm soil. Kyou shifted slightly and looked over at the other small cat before his eyes fell closed and he dozed off.

"Stupid cat your just going to let it die." Yuki reached over picking up the cat they didn't even make a sound now as he started back home to Shigure's.

"I-It's not... a s-stray..." he mumbled as he lay on the ground still, trying to look at Yuki.

He held the cat by the scruff of the neck. "How is it not a stray it has no collar." He looked down to Kyou. "I doubt the thing will live with as many open wounds as it has now."

"I-It's T-Toh..." he slowly closed his eyes and let his head fall back, falling into a light slumber.

Yuki shook his head as he looked down to him. "Your so pathetic." He carried the cat into the house laying her down on the table causing Shigure to look up from his paper.

Kyou's form lay lightly upon the ground still, sleeping. Yuki walked back from the kitchen with bandages and medicine for the injured cat that lay unconscious on the ground.

Slowly Kyou shifted, his eyes opening just a bit to look up at the sky. "Wh-Where am I..?" A scream could be heard from the house along with shouting. Kyou quickly sat up as he heard the noises, jumping up and starting to run towards the house. Yuki was trying to keep her down she was still in her cat form, but she was slippery from all the blood that covered her body. Slowly Kyou walked in and looked down a bit. She swiped at Yuki quickly getting him across the cheek as she hissed seeing Kyou Yuki taking this opportunity to tie her feet together to keep her from running.

Kyou quickly walked over and picked her up, taking off the ropes. "What the hell are you doing to Tohru?"

Yuki looked at him confused. "You've finally lost it cat!" The cat laid in his arms weakly blood soaking threw his clothing.

"N-No... It's really her..." he said as he flopped down and sat against the wall.

"... Then why are you letting her die in your arms why won't you let me help her you damn cat." Yuki was trying to keep a calm voice, but it was hard to hide the anger.

"... Then why are you letting her die in your arms why won't you let me help her you damn cat." Yuki was trying to keep a calm voice, but it was hard to hide the anger.

"I'm keeping your ass from tying her up like some wild beast rat!"

"She wouldn't sit still she kept attacking me before I could put any medicine on or bandages on her what else was I supposed to do!"

"Try calming her by petting or something, but don't freaking' tie her up!" Slowly he laid the girl on the table, petting her.

She didn't even try anything now her body was to strained and weak to try anything now. Yuki slowly leaned over placing a warm towel on her wounds starting to clean them.

"See how simple that is, damn rat," he said as he continued to lightly pet the female cat, keeping her calmed.

"I doubt that's why she's still she barely has any strength left." Yuki glared at the male cat before placing medicine on the cuts.

"Shut up," Kyou said and continued to pet the girl, watching her wounds be cleaned by the other boy.

He slowly wrapped the wounds. "... When she feels better I'll have to change the bandages again..."

"Well, when that time comes I guess I'll just have to pet her and keep her calm again, since you're such an inconsiderate bastard."

"I didn't know it was her!" He looked down to the cat his eyes closing halfway. "... What did Akito-san do to her... Look at all these scars..."

"I don't know... she was like that when I found her in the cage at the estate..." he said as he slowly walked away and took a seat.

"So she took the beating for you..." He finished wrapping her wounds he slowly and carefully picked her up carrying her upstairs into her room.

Kyou leaned back against the wall once more, his head hanging slightly as he sighed just a bit, "I suppose..."

He covered her up making sure the windows were locked so she wouldn't try anything stupid she slowly closed the door as he walked out locking the door behind him. Kyou's head was down, his chin resting against his chest as he lay there. "Cat why did she transform like that I thought it was only you that was a monster." Kyou didn't speak, his head resting against his chest as he lay there, having fallen asleep.

The next morning scratching could be heard from her room as she tried to get out her body was still weak so she hadn't changed back into her normal form. Kyou slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Damn.. I can't believe I slept here all night and no one woke me or covered me... bastards..." Faint cries could be heard be heard now from her room as she continued to claw her paws slowly slipping out from under the door.

Slowly Kyou stood, hearing a sound from upstairs. Blinking, he slowly walked up them and towards the origin of the sounds, "Tohru?" Her paws slowly slipped from the doorway as she moved away her cries stopping now.

Slowly he walked to the door and tried to turn the doorknob, "Stupid ass rat... why'd he lock her door?"

Yuki slowly walked out from his room rubbing his eyes. "... What the hell are you doing cat?"

"She wants out.. She's up and moving around and your dumbass locked the door so she can't get out."

"Did you want her to run away with those injuries?" He spoke coldly toward the cat now as he walked over pulling a key from the doorway unlocking the door.

"No, but it would have been nice for me to be able to get in…. Bastard."

"Well go then." Yuki looked away from the cat heading downstairs. Slowly the door opened and Kyou looked down, trying to spot the small cat. She was trying to get back up on the bed now her claws getting stuck in the blankets putting up a struggle. Slowly he walked over to her and closed his hands lightly around her small form, helping to lift her up onto the bed so that she could rest more.

She slowly lay down on her side looking up to him weakly. "... Why are you making me suffer like this...?"

"I'm not doing anything to you..." he said softly as he tilted his head, "I'm helping you..."

"... Your helping is hurting me though..." She spoke sadly now. "... Akito-sama when he finds me he'll hurt me... He might even kill me this time..." Tears started to roll down her face,

"Akito will not find you..." he spoke softly as he looked down at her, "if he does... then it'll be me that goes to the cage... it's where I belong..."

"... Why do you say that... I'm the cat I'm the monster..." She took a deep breath as her eyes closed.

"I'm the cat... you're just a normal girl... or you were only supposed to be a normal girl..."

"... Then how did I end up in the cage... why am I like this...?"

"Because you were foolish enough to cross Akito trying to save me from the cage..." he mumbled as he looked towards the door.

"... So you know me who I was..." She spoke sadly looking to the male cat her ears going back.

"Yea..." he said softly as he hung his head, "I know who you are Tohru..."

"... Then I will ask you to do something for me... To never tell me who I really was..."

"Why," he asked softly as he slowly lifted his head once more and looked over towards her, his head tilting just a bit.

"... I want to start a new... I don't want you to suffer because of me not remember who I was..."

"But you... were a wonderful person..." he said softly as he turned his head away and looked down.

"... Then I should be now right." She tried to smile for him now.

He smiled a bit, looking down at her, his head tilted. She slowly closed her eyes. "... Who are you...?"

His head fell slightly as he looked over at her and lost his smile. "I'm Kyou, Kyou Sohma, the cat of the Sohma family."

"... Its nice to meet a fellow cat... as nice as you..." He looked down at her and smiled a bit, his head tilting ton one side.

"... Kyou-kun I'm hungry... I haven't eaten for a long time... I think a week now..." She slowly looked up to the cat.

Nodding softly, he slowly picked her up and started walking down towards the kitchen. She rested against him now her eyes closed halfway as she let out a soft purring sound. Slowly he walked into the kitchen and looked down at the girl, placing her on the floor. "I'll get you come fish." She slowly walked over limping laying down on one of the pillow seats curling up as much as she could so her wounds wouldn't open. Slowly he reached into the fridge and pulled out a plate of fish, placing it on the floor in front of her.

She slowly looked up to him weakly smiling. "... Thank you Kyou-kun..." She slowly leaned down taking a bite of the fish struggling to eat. Slowly he watched her, sitting down beside her. She looked up to him stopping now almost scared he was going to hurt her. He reached down and lightly brushed his hand over her back, watching her still. She flinched at his touch before going back to the fish she only managed to eat half of one. Her eyes slowly closed as she lowered her head. He watched her, his hand still slowly, lightly brushing over the cat's back. She slowly pushed herself up crawling over to him resting her head on his lap. His hand ran over her back still.

Shigure walked in seeing the boy petting the cat. "I thought you didn't like cats following around?"

"It's not just any old cat... it's Tohru..." he said softly and leaned back.

"... So Akito-sama went threw with the plans then..." Shigure sighed sadly as he walked over kneeling beside him petting Tohru.

---

Sorry we been busy with school for me sasi and Kouri has to work night shifts so sorry if its like every few days a ch is uploaded. -- please review and tell us what you think I would like to know what you think about TOhru being like this.

-Sasi and Kouri


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes shot towards Shigure, glaring slightly, "Plans? You knew this was going to happen?"

The girl's eyes shot open quickly hearing his voice rise her claws sinking into the boy's leg as she let out a sad cry. "... It's happened or so I've heard where the cat's place would be taken by a girl all though from what I hear Akito-san always killed them."

Kyou narrowed his eyes more and reached out, grabbing Shigure by the collar and yanking his face closer, "Why didn't you stop her! Why didn't you tell me this so that I could stop her! What were you thinking you idiot!" Kyou's anger shown in his eyes.

"I didn't know she was planning on doing this! Beside its just stories I've heard..." Shigure looked to the male cat sadly now.

Kyou pushed against Shigure's chest to push him away, letting go of his collar. "Why'd you let her go to the estate? You're supposed to watch out for her when I'm not around or Yuki."

"She said she was going food shopping I never thought she would try anything like this..." The girl struggled moving into Kyou's lap her ears going down slowly.

Kyou's hands slowly lowered to rest on her back again.

She flinched at his touch. "... I'm sorry for what I did..."

"You always were stubborn...," he said as he sighed and looked down. Her eyes opened slowly before closing once more.

"Stubborn girl... why couldn't you just listen to us... and stay out of it... it was my punishment, not yours..." he whispered as he trailed a hand over her back slowly.

She only shivered at him now as she started to drift off again. "We can't keep her here Akito-sama must already realize what happened he'll have someone up here soon."

"They're not taking her back," he said as he glared up at Shigure. "I won't let them take her in my place..."

"... If the stories are true then she won't be taking your place..." He slowly reached down petting the weak cat.

"I won't let them take her, don't you get that? I'll go...," he said as he glanced down a bit.

"You think it'll stop them from killing her she's still cursed."

He growled softly, "They want me! I'm the real cat, let them have me... I'll make Akito swear to leave her alone... in exchange for my life... if it will save her..."

"... Kyou-kun you can't do this..." the man looked to the boy sadly. "... You'll put her under a lot of pressure if you leave she'll think its all because of her."

"She doesn't remember me anyway... what reason do I have to stay," he said as he slowly brushed his hand over the cat's back, hoping she was sleeping during this conversation.

"... Yeah, but she didn't seem to calm down until you came in the room..."

"At least she doesn't remember anything about me though... I have all my memories of her... and that just makes what she tried to do for me that much harder..."

"What if she starts to remember though she'll go looking for you."

"I just told you... I'll make him swear to me that he'll leave her alone in exchange for my life... I know he wants to be rid of me, why do you think he messes with her? He knows it'll draw me in and he'll get what he wants…"

"... If you let him win her life will end Akito-sama will never keep his promise."

"Damn it Shigure! You're not listening! The only reason he did this to her is because he wants to get to me! If I give myself to him, he'll have what he wants... he'll have no further use for her."

He stood slowly walking away from the cat. "You don't understand what Akito-sama wants."

"He wants the cat dead... that's all the head of the family ever wants... and he'll get that from me, not her..."

"She's the cat now..." Yuki walked in glaring at the two. "She'll suffer because of it just like you."

"She's not a Sohma, she has nothing to do with this family. Akito did this to her out of spite for the real cat... me..."

Yuki shook his head sadly. "... Get her upstairs so she can rest without us bickering like this." Kyou stood and slowly walked up the stairs, carrying her in and slamming the door behind him. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked to him sadly licking his hand.

He slowly brushed a hand over her back as he lay her on the bed. She curled up in the blankets to keep warm her eyes still focused on his. "... Are you going to abandon me...?"


	5. Chapter 5

"No…. I'm not going anywhere..." He said softly as he slowly ran his hand over her back.

She let out a soft purr smiling weakly. "... Us cats have to stay together..."

He nodded softly and slowly ran a hand over her back sadly. She closed her eyes slowly as a poof was heard her form exposed now she had passed out now the bandages lay in tatters from her changing back into a human the scars were visible now some were deep. Kyou's hand was still on her back until he realized what had happened, his eyes going wide. She let out a weak cry now air had hit her open wounds leaving her out in the open.

Quickly he pulled his hand away and laid a blanket over her back to cover her body from his eyes. "I-I... sorry..."

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked to him something had changed in her she wasn't the same any more. Her head tilted to the side trying to keep her focus on him her hair fell behind her revealing something new she had a piercing the loop was a mix of the colors on his bracelet. "... Why does it hurt so much..."

"I don't know why..." He said softly as he looked at the earring and closed his eyes a bit. "I just don't know..." Tears started to roll down her face as she looked to him still.

His hand reached out slowly and cupped over her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing under her eye, "Now... none of that..."

"... I'm sorry, but it hurts so bad Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly.

"I know," he said softly, still brushing his thumb under her eye, his hand on her cheek still.

"... Why do the cats suffer Kyou-kun... I don't understand we were the ones left out of the banquet... Its the damn rats fault..." She placed her hand on his gently.

"I don't know Tohru, but you're right, it is that damn rat's fault..." He smirked slightly as he heard her say that.

She closed her eyes slowly the rat coming in quickly grabbing clothes from the dresser tossing them to the cat. "Get her dressed quickly." He seemed frantic now as he grabbed her bag putting more clothing inside.

Kyou's head turned to see what Yuki was doing, handing the clothes that were thrown at him to the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing rat?"

She sat up weakly now starting to dress as quickly as she could. "... Akito-san's coming I don't want him finding her and killing her."

"Like I'm really gonna let that happen!" Kyou stood quickly and walked out the door towards the front door. Brushing past Shigure as he headed out to meet Akito before he could get into the house, he would wait for the boy, and teach him a lesson, that was how he felt.

She wondered downstairs as she looked to him sadly Yuki standing beside her with a packed bag. "... You said you wouldn't leave me..."

"I'm not leaving you... I'm protecting you... don't worry, I'll catch up to you, just as soon as I get rid of him..." Looking back at her, he smiled a bit and nodded his head.

She stepped forward reaching for his hand lacing her fingers with his she lowered her head now.

His head slowly turned and looked at her, tilting slightly. "What're you doing..?"

"Staying with you..." She spoke softly now as she held his hand tighter.

"You have to get out of here, it'll be harder for me to protect you if he can get his hands on you..." he whispered, looking into her eyes still.

"I'm not afraid to die Kyou-kun I've told you that..." She looked to him sadly now.

Quickly he tugged on her hand and turned going back through the house and towards the back door. "Come on..."

She followed behind him along with Yuki who carried her belongings. "I don't know how long Shigure-san can hold them off."

"Stay here by the back door... please? You'll be able to see me... just... don't get too close." He pleaded with her, his eyes locked on her's. She shook her head moving close to him hugging him now. The embrace not causing him to transform because of her state.

"Please Tohru... just, stay behind me... knowing your safe will make things easier for me..." His head fell slightly as he placed his hands on her's. She wouldn't let him go now she was scared now of losing him. She held tightly to his shirt now starting to shake for fear of losing him.

He held one of her hands a bit and kept his head down, "Please Tohru... you have to stay away from him, and I can't just leave Shigure alone..."

"... Cat just run with her I can stay behind with Shigure..." Yuki spoke up now a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Damn it rat... don't you dare get your ass beat, if anyone is going to beat you, it's going to be me!" Kyou looked away as he took Tohru's hand, "Cant' believe I'm running..." She held his hand tightly now as she followed behind him Yuki heading into the house. She tried her best to keep up with him now almost tripping a few times. Their pace was quick, but finally slowing down after they'd covered a good bit of distance. He looked back at her as he slowed down, making sure she was ok. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. It was evident everything about her had changed she was scared and insecure about others the only one she was able to trust was Kyou. His arms wrapped lightly around her waist and hugged her back to make her feel a little more at ease.

"... Where will we go now Kyou-kun?"

"I don't know... we have to wait for Yuki and Shigure...," he said softly as he held her still, looking down at her.

She nodded sadly. "... Can we sit down...? I'm having trouble standing..." He nodded softly as he slowly lead her over to a tree to let her sit down and lean back against it. She sat back now closing her eyes as she placed her head on her knees. Slowly he kneeled down beside her and looked into her eyes. She looked up to him sadly as she reached out placing her hand on his cheek.

"You ok..?" He tilted his head just a bit and reached up, placing his hand on her own.

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... Have I become a burden...?"

His head shook quickly, his hand still resting on her's, holding it softly against his cheek. "No, you haven't." She nodded lightly as she reached up leaning into him now kissing him softly. He blushed slightly when he felt her lips against his own, his eyes closing very slowly. She kept the kiss still her eyes fully closed. Slowly his arms moved and folded around her, his eyes closing as their lips pressed closer. She broke the kiss slowly as she opened her eyes hoping to catch his gaze. His eyes as well opened upon the breaking of the kiss, his cheeks flushing very slightly. She blushed a dark red before her attention turned to a rustle in the brush. His head jerked to look at where the sound was coming from as well.

Yuki walked out from the brush still carrying her bag. "... You can't come back to the house..."

Kyou blinked, "Why not," he asked, his head tilting as he looked down, holding the girl still.

"Akito-san will try at nothing to hurt her."

He sighed softly, looking down at her, "Where else should I go then?"

"You can always go into the mountains with her I can always bring you things that you need for her."

He nodded softly, "I'm sure the master would give us a safe haven..." He looked down at her and smiled a bit.

Yuki nodded handing over Tohru's things. "... I will come the following week to see her."

Kyou nodded once more and smiled a bit, "Come... we should get going... it's a long walk." She took his hand once more following behind him like a lost child.


	6. Can you Feel the Love Tonight

His eyes closed as he leaned back against the wall, his head hanging against his chest slightly. She lay quietly on his bed watching him not sure what to do anymore. "We should be safe here..." he said softly as he looked up at her, "The master won't go to Akito and tell him about our being here... he wouldn't do that to me." She nodded slowly as she moved off the bed with one of the blankets. She cuddled close to him for warmth covering him with the blanket as well. His head leaned over against her shoulder, holding her softly against himself.

"... Kyou-kun... am I allowed to eat...?"

"Why wouldn't you be..?"

"... Because Akito-san wouldn't feed me unless he was in a good mood..." She looked down sadly. "... That wasn't often..."

"I'm not like him... you'll be able to eat all you want here..."

She nodded slowly. "Can I have some fish?"

"You can have anything you want..."

She smiled faintly. "Can you get it for me I don't know where it would be..." He nodded softly as he slowly stood and walked towards the kitchen. She stayed behind in his room slowly lying down. Slowly he walked back out of the kitchen, holding a plate of fish in his hand. She looked up the scent hitting her nose. Slowly he sat beside her and placed the plate beside her, smiling. She took apiece eating quietly now as she slowly laid back her head in his lap. His hand lightly brushed over her hair as he watched her.

"Thank you Kyou-kun." She smiled up to him as she ate.

He nodded softly as he sat back against the wall once more, continuing to watch the girl eat.

She finished up all the fish she could smiling up to him. "Thank you for feeding me Kyou-kun... " He nodded softly as he continued to watch the girl, his hand lightly brushing over her hair. She flinched at his touch feeling spooked. His head tilted slightly at the flinch, his eyes glancing down at her, his hand pulling away slightly.

"... I'm sorry Kyou-kun..." She looked to him sadly. "... I thought you were going to hit me..."

"I wouldn't hit you... I'd never hit you..." he said softly as he lightly placed his hand on her head once more in a tender way. She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway as she moved close to him resting her head on his lap like a cat would. His hand lightly brushed over her hair still, fingers sliding through her hair. He was trying to help her be at ease as best he could. She let out a soft purring sound as she started to fall asleep. A smile spread over his lips softly at the sound. He could tell she was enjoying the feeling of his hand in her hair, and he hoped that it would help her relax and forget about all the problems facing her.

"... Kyou-kun will you leave me...?" She spoke softly still purring.

"I told you that won't happen..." he said softly as he continued to slowly slide his fingers through her hair.

"... I just want to make sure... I'm sorry..." She gripped his pant leg.

He nodded softly as he continued to gently brush her hair, his other hand reaching down and closing over her hand. "... Kyou-kun I'll be good I won't cause no trouble I promise..." She cuddled into him now shaking lightly.

"I know you won't..." he said softly as he curled his hand against her's and slid his fingers between her's, "you've never been any trouble... Akito just said that to make you feel bad... and give him an excuse to attack you..." She nodded sadly as she continued to stay close to him. He smiled a bit and slowly closed his arms around her.

"... Kyou-kun do you love me...?" He smiled a bit and watched her still, his hand slowly brushing over her head, not saying anything.

Her eyes lowered slowly as she looked to him. "... Even if I turn into a horrid monster...?"

"You saw what I became... I could not dislike you for becoming the same exact thing as me..." She nodded lightly resting her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. His arms slowly folded around her, his arms holding her close against himself. She held onto him as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. His arms slowly closed around her closer to keep her comfortable against him. Her hands slowly slipped from his neck as she finally fell asleep. He smiled as he held the sleeping girl within his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping within his arms.

----next morning-----

The morning sun rising slowly found the two laying in Kyou's bed, his arms folded lightly around Tohru's small, thin form. She smiled in her sleep as she cuddled close to his for warmth her head resting on his shoulder. His form was curled against her's, their sleep seeming to be peaceful until the master entered, rather loudly clearing his throat. She continued to sleep not seeming phased by the new presence.

Kyou's eyes jerked open, head tossing towards the master, "Well, who is this Kyou..? Oh, it's that girl, from Shigure's house..."

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked to the man. "... We've met before?" her head tilted to the side.

The master's head tilted a bit as well, glancing at the girl. "Kyou, this is the girl from the home of Shigure, is it not?" Kyou's head dropped a bit as he sighed, nodding very softly.

She looked to Kyou once more as she sat up. "... Kyou-kun... is he going to hurt me...?"

Kyou's head shook softly and he smiled a bit, looking down at her, "No, he'll help protect you from Akito..." She nodded lightly as a small smile formed on her lips as she looked to the man still cuddled close to Kyou.

The master blinked slightly, "Keep her safe from Akito, Kyou? What's going on?"

"Akito-sama wants to kill me because I'm the cat... for some reason I don't understand why I don't remember doing anything wrong..."

The master blinked once more, "T-The cat? I've heard of him having the ability to do that, but have never seen it done..."

"... I was born this way though." She looked to him still.

Kyou shook his head softly, "No Tohru.. you weren't. I was born the cat... you were made a cat by Akito... and your memories erased, and you were fed false memories." She looked down sadly resting her head on his chest. He slowly nodded and held her against himself so that he could try to comfort her.

"... Kyou-kun can we go outside... I don't like being in small confined rooms..."

"Sure," he said softly and slowly let her go so she could get up, the master walking over and placing his hand on Kyou's shoulder. She left the room now searching for a way out of the house.

Kyou slowly looked up at his master, his head tilting a bit, "Please... she needs your help... I need your help..." The master nodded softly.

She smiled once she reached the outside world she knelt down slowly starting to pick some flowers her shirt going up revealing some of her wounds and scars. Slowly the two moved out towards where the girl headed. She sat quietly on the ground now humming softly as she picked the flowers for Kyou. Slowly Kyou walkers over and places his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down, "Whatcha doing?"

She looked to him blushing lightly looking down. "... Its nothing..."

He blinked and looked down at her, seeing the slight warmth on her cheek, "Want me to help?" She shook her head quickly as she got up brushing herself off holding the flowers she had just picked.

He nodded softly and slowly stood as well, looking down at her, "They're pretty."

"I picked them for you my savior, my angel." She smiled leaning up kissing him softly. A deep blush spread rapidly over his cheeks at the feel of the kiss pressed to his lips and her words. She broke the kiss slowly holding up the flowers to him. He smiled a bit, biting his lip as he looked down at her and took the flowers form her.

"Kyou-kun can I have some more fish please." She was smiling carefree, but it wasn't like before not anymore.

"Sure..." he said softly as he looked down at her and slightly blushed still. She made her way back into the house sitting down at a table near the kitchen. Kyou slowly walked into the kitchen, starting to fry up some fresh fish now. She sat quietly tilting her head back and forth as she smelled the air. His hands worked rapidly, trying to get the fish done as quickly as possible for her. She stood slowly moving to the kitchen doorway watching him now. Both hands were busy as he cooked for her. She smiled watching him keeping her distance from him. He blinked a bit at her distance, tilting his head. She steeped back now blushing.

His head tilted a bit still, "You ok Tohru?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I won't bug you Kyou-kun." She moved away from the door walking back to the table.

Smiled a bit and plated the fish, walking into the dining room, "You weren't bugging me.."

She looked up to him now as she nodded once more. "Ok Kyou-kun." Slowly he set the plate on the table in front of her and smiled down at her.

She smiled in return. "Thank you Kyou-kun." She started eating before pausing looking up to him blushing. "Kyou-kun after we eat can we take a catnap outside?"

"If you want to..." he said softly as he moved to the table and sat down, sharing some of the fish with her, having made plenty. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder while she ate. His head tilted over, laying atop her's as he ate with her, the plate of fish quickly growing empty as the time passed and they ate like hungry cats. She finished her last piece letting out a low yawn as she wrapped her arms around one of his.

Finishing of his last piece as well, he tilted his head and looked down at her, "Ready for that nap?" She nodded lightly as she let go of him standing up as she started heading outside stretching a bit her shirt lifting up a little showing some of her scars. His eyes spotted some of the scars, his head falling and shaking to hold back his distaste and anger. She slowly made her way into the sunlight running over lying down in the tall grass. He laughed softly as he followed after her, smiling and chasing her. She looked up to him from where she lay peacefully her eyes going wide as she blushed seeing him move at her so quickly. Smiling, he slowly kneeled down beside her, then laid down.

She moved closer to him resting her head on his chest closing her eyes slowly. "... Two strays..."

"Cat's gotta stick together though..." he said softly as he looked over at her and smiled. She nodded lightly starting to purr now as she curled against him. A smile on his lips, he started to brush his fingers through her hair, holding her softly. "... I love you Kyou-kun..." She gripped his shirt tightly now as she started to drift off.

He blushed slightly, his head tilting up and pressing a kiss to her head softly, "I-I love you too... Tohru..." She slept silently curled against him like a cat her head nestled into his chest. He too was sleeping peacefully, until the master yet again showed up, clearing his throat loudly once more. This time her eyes opened looking up to him smiling carefree and innocently.


	7. Can you Feel the Love Tonight pt2

Kyou's head slowly lifted to look at the master, tilting it to the side a bit, eyes showing how sleepy he was. "Why do you keep waking us up?" Her head slowly went back to his chest as she cuddled close closing her eyes. His arms remained around the girl, holding her softly as the master stood there with arms crossed over his chest. He seemed irritated, and his head cocked to one side.

"... Kyou-kun... I don't think I'm a good stray..." Kyou's head tilted down to look at her confused, his head tilting a bit. The master was just silently standing there as if he expected Kyou to just understand why. She stood slowly as she walked away her head low as she headed inside the house.

Kyou quickly jumped up to follow her, "Wait, Tohru, where are you going?" He was confused; he didn't understand any of it, all he knew was that he wanted her to stay with him. She laid down in the corner of the living room squeezed behind the couch out of anyways reach, notch like a cat would.

He could see her, where she'd hidden, moving over to the couch and sitting on it, looking down behind it. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

"... I don't think I'm wanted here... I think there's only room for one stray..."

"No, it's not that... I don't know what his problem is... but he doesn't mind you being here." He tilted his head a bit, "I don't know what the hell his problem is."

"... I think he's scared of the strays having kittens..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Kyou's left brow lifted as a blush spread like fire across his face. "That could be it... he never was very fond of small children, said they were undisciplined..." He laughed softly and shook his head, "What a strange man..."

"..., But what if I am already would he still let me stay?" She looked up to the male cat sadly.

"Of course he would... he just, wouldn't want anything to do with the child and would stay away from it..."

"Would you stay away from me if I am?" She kept her eyes focused on his.

His head shook softly, looking down at her still. "I could never do that... I could never stay away from you Tohru... no matter what..."

"Even if I carry Akito-sama's child?" Her eyes lowered halfway as she lowered her head.

"No matter what..." he said as he looked down at her still, his hand reaching down towards her, just barely being able to touch her shoulder. She leaned up into his hand. "Come out from behind there... please..?" She nodded lightly as she crawled out from behind the couch looking up to him. Slowly he took her hand and led her around to sit on the couch with him. She followed behind him sitting back as she looked to him still. Slowly he moved close to her and kisses her cheek, holding her close. She started purring now as she cuddled into him her head resting on his shoulder. He held her close against himself, running his fingers through her hair as he did so, letting her relax against him, hoping to calm her. Her muscled loosened as she rested against him.

The master once more walked in, seeing them cuddled together on the couch. "You know Kyou... you can't very well train and help me if you spend all your time holding that girl... if you wish to protect her, you must train..."

"I want to train to." She looked up to the older male smiling away. "I need to protect my baby."

He glanced over at her and tilted his head, "Baby..?" Kyou glanced at her as well.

She nodded lightly. "Akito-sama did bad things to me in the cage... So I might be with child if I am I want to protect my baby..."

The master blinked and nodded, "Understandable, but let us hope that you are not..." Slowly he turned and walked outside, "We start tomorrow." She smiled as she looked up to Kyou.

Kyou's head turned down to look at her as his arms folded around her once more. He lightly drew her against himself, his eyes closing part way as he embraced her and relaxed.

"What do you want to do Kyou-kun?" She spoke up now as she looked up to him still.

"Do you... want to finish that catnap that was interrupted," he asked softly, looking down at her, into her eyes.

She shook her head slowly. "Will just be woken up again."

"He's decided to wait 'til tomorrow, so we should be free to do as we please for the rest of the afternoon," he said softly, not allowing the lock on her eyes to break.

"Can we go fishing then and eat the fish when we get home?"

He chuckled softly and nodded a bit, "If that's what you'd like to do."

She smiled her cheeks growing rosy. "It is Kyou-kun I want to enjoy my freedom from the cage."

"Then we should do just that," he said softly as he reached down and took her hands in his, standing up.

She followed him before tagging him. "Your it you can't catch me." She spoke up now as she took off out of the house. Blinking slightly, he smiled and started to take off after her, laughing for the first time in what felt like forever. She stopped when she reached the forest looking around almost lost not sure where the river or pond would be. When he sees her stop he chuckles and catches her around the waist in his arms, slightly tripping over her foot and ending up sending them both toppling to the ground. She rubbed her head slowly as she blushed a dark red as she looked up to him now as he lay on top of her. He blinked as he looked down into her eyes, soon realizing that he was on top of her. This caused a soft blush to spread over his own cheeks. She leaned up slowly kissing him softly on his lips. His blush grew a bit as he kissed her back.

She smiled feeling him return the kiss. "... I love you Kyou-kun..."

"I love you Tohru..." he replied, his lips pressing to her's once more as he shifted slightly above her, his arms pressing against the ground to take a little weight off of her. She continued to blush as she kissed him rougher her hands resting on his cheeks softly. Slowly he broke the kiss, his hands moving down a bit and resting on her thighs, lifting them slightly so that they spread around his hips. She opened her eyes halfway as she looked to him blushing madly feeling his movements. His blush grew slightly deeper feeling her legs around his waist, his lips pressing to her's once more. Her eyes slowly fell closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. His arms slowly folded under her shoulders as he pressed the kiss a bit deeper against her lips, his eyes falling to a soft close, head tilting a bit to deepen the kiss. Her cheeks only reddened as she cuddled close to his form keeping close to him.

"Tohru... I promise I will never leave you... never hurt you..." he whispered, as if to reassure her as he slid his hands down her legs once more and rolled her skirt up just a bit.

She nodded slowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "... I know Kyou-kun..." He couldn't control himself anymore. He'd wanted this ever since the previous night. His hands slowly slid up her skirt slightly, taking hold of the silken fabric beneath and starting to pull it down a bit. She shivered slowly closing her eyes as she kissed the side of his jaw. His head tilted back slightly to give her more room to kiss as he slowly pulled her panties down her thighs as far as he could get them with him being between her legs. She looked to him blushing madly as she cuddled closer to his form. He blushed a bit as well and slowly reached between her legs to open his pants. His eyes locked on her's as he felt her trying to get closer to him.

"... Kyou-kun... I love you..." She spoke softly barely above a whisper. He smiled, kissing her lips once more as he lowered his body closer to her's, his blush spreading.

"... Do you love me Kyou-kun...?" She slowly laid back on the forest floor placing her hand on his cheek.

"You know I do Tohru," he whispered as he felt the warmth of his skin touching her's between her legs.

She looked away slowly. "... I'm not pure anymore Kyou-kun..." Her blush was fading slowly.

"I don't care..." he said softly as he slowly lowered his body closer to her's, blushing softly. She blushed a dark red feeling him as she leaned up licking his cheek softly. Slowly his head tilted down and pressed gentle kisses to her neck as he allowed himself to penetrate her, slowly pushing his manhood inside of her, being gentle.

She rested her head on his shoulder tilting her head to the side for him. "... He won't be happy..."

He shivered softly as he continued to gently kiss her neck while entering her, blushing. "Wh-Who won't..?"

She shivered lightly feeling him. "... The one who is taking care of us strays..."

His eyes closed as he kissed the base of her neck once more and blushed deeply, a very slight moan escaping him as he slowly pushed his hips closer to her's, nearly fully within her now. "H-He won't have to know... and... I-If you're with child... hopefully it will be mine..." She nodded lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Slowly he slid into her fully and bit his lip, moaning softly against her neck once more. She shivered feeling the hot air from his mouth on the cusp of her neck. Slowly he started to rock his hips against her, panting softly and moaning. She kissed him softly still as she let out a soft moan. His lips pressed to her's tightly and he blushed, kissing her deeply and moaning against her lips. She reached up slowly petting his cheek as she kissed him in return. He softly moaned against her lips once more as their hips met slowly and softly, his eyes falling to a soft close as he made gentle love to her. She curled against his form now purring softly as she leaned up closer licking his ear playfully. His teeth lightly closed over his bottom lip as he started to pant softly, feeling his climax building as his hips moved against her's slowly, in and out. She rubbed against him biting his earlobe playfully as she let out a gentle moan.

His eyes closed as he moaned softly, his head tilting back as he felt closer than ever before. She watched him as she placed her hands softly on his cheeks panting. "T-Tohru..." he panted her name softly as he bit down on his lip, his climax now at it's breaking point, being unable to hold back any longer. She cuddled close to his body now ready for him her eyes closing tightly as she licked his cheek. His lips parted as he moaned out softly, reaching orgasm. He couldn't hold it back, the warm fluid spilling from his core within her body, flowing deep into her.

She shivered feeling him her eyes remaining close. "... I hope the child is not Akito-sama's..." She kissed his cheek softly. He nodded softly as he bit his lip and kissed her softly once more, his breathing starting to slow back to normal little by little.

She rested her head gently against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "... I'm to tired to go fishing now..."

"Me too..." he softly whispered as he lay atop her, softly breathing. She kept her arms around his neck as she purred softly. He smiled, slowly pulling away from her a bit and moving off to the side to cuddle with her. She pulled her panties back to where they belonged as she moved closer to him her head resting on his chest.

---

Finally had time to clean up the story I hope you like the three ch. This is the female author I've been busy with school, tryouts for lots of things, clubs, and trying to get over the fact one of my friends died in a car accident. So I hope you are all happy.


End file.
